The present disclosure relates to interactively monitoring a target object in a predetermined area and, more particularly, to providing an interactive and targeted monitoring service to an individual and reporting an occurrence of an abnormal event or an emergency to relevant organizations.
In general, an urban incident control and management center monitors unspecified individuals or public places using a plurality of monitoring devices, such as surveillance cameras. However, monitoring of the unspecified individuals or the public places is not effective on detecting or preventing an accident or an abnormal event for a specified individual. Furthermore, an individual experiencing an emergency is not able to communicate with the urban incident control and management center, nor the center can identify whether the individual is experiencing the emergency.